


Come la Rana

by NoMore_17



Series: Dreams [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Forse un giorno avrà senso, Le Anime lo sanno, Opera originale, Original Character(s), Raccontare un sogno, SoulsKnow, chomsky, raccontare una visione, sogni, visioni
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMore_17/pseuds/NoMore_17
Summary: Forse ci finite dentro insieme in questa cazzo di pentola. Inseguendovi, ridendo, giocando... in quelle corse sconclusionate che fai quando sei giovane e pensi di avere tutto il tempo del mondo ai tuoi piedi.Ora però sei da sola qui dentro...
Series: Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479161
Kudos: 2





	Come la Rana

**Author's Note:**

> All'inizio è stato solo un modo per tenere traccia di quello che sogno. O quanto meno della sua assurdità. Ma forse c'è uno schema, chi può dirlo...  
> Forse sono briciole che, come Pollicino, mi porteranno da un'altra parte.  
> Forse è il modo che la mia coscienza ha trovato per comunicare con il mio io senziente.  
> Forse la mia Anima scalpita per andare da qualche parte.
> 
> O forse sono solo impulsi elettrici che si liberano nel sonno.  
> O durante la veglia, a questo punto.  
> Sono visioni, pensieri lucidi e meno lucidi che attraversano la mia coscienza.
> 
> Benvenuti nel mio mondo.

All'inizio non ci vuoi entrare nell'acqua.

Hai ben altro da fare, correre in giro, inseguire i tuoi sogni e le tue idee...

Lui ti afferra. Per un po' ci stai.

Per un po'.

Forse ci finite dentro insieme in questa cazzo di pentola. Inseguendovi, ridendo, giocando... in quelle corse sconclusionate che fai quando sei giovane e pensi di avere tutto il tempo del mondo ai tuoi piedi.

Giochi, schizzi acqua in giro... Un po' ridi un po' combatti sul serio. Sì, combatti. Perché tu sei una tipa battagliera, nessun torto passa senza che tu faccia qualcosa. Le questioni di principio che fai, anche sulle briciole, sono epiche. Da sempre.

E gli amici ridono.

_"Ora se le suonano."_

E ridono ancora.

Siete ancora nell'acqua. Si comincia a stare bene in questa pentola. Com'è che pensavi disperatamente di dover uscire da qua dentro?

Combatti sempre meno. I tuoi muscoli sono rilassati, niente in confronto a quell'energia esplosiva che avevi quando sei entrata.

Combatti a parole, a pensieri.

Sì, tanti pensieri.

Lo cacci dalla pentola. O è lui che se ne va. Che importa, l'acqua è calda adesso. Questo spazio lo vuoi tutto per te.

Il cuore batte forte, lo senti, ma non sai più perché. Pensieri confusi attraversano la tua mente, come lampi di luce indistinti. Non fai in tempo a coglierli.

Lui aggiunge acqua calda. _"Com'è premuroso",_ pensano tutti. Tutti, ma tu no.

C'è qualcosa che ti sfugge. Qualcosa di sbagliato.

Non dovresti stare in questa pentola. Dovresti almeno provare ad uscire.

Ti agiti per un po', ma si sta troppo bene qua dentro per andarsene davvero.

È caldo, confortevole. Ti adatti al calore che sale.

Sei sempre stata adattabile. Sopravvivenza, forse.

Sopravvivenza... Un altro pensiero veloce attraversa la tua mente. _"Non dovrei essere qui. Avevo un piano diverso..."_

Ultimamente la tua mente è annebbiata. Invecchi male. O non sai come fare ad invecchiare. Chissà se lo hai mai fatto...

E l'acqua è così calda.

Lui ha portato delle cose. Delle cose costose. _"Abbelliscono la pentola. Danno gusto all'acqua."_

Tu non lo senti il gusto. L'acqua è troppo calda. E sull'abbellimento... ma che importa? Basta che ti lasci sola con i tuoi pensieri...

Non senti tensione nel tuo corpo. Sei come gelatina. Hai una vaga memoria dei tuoi muscoli scattanti. Salti, tuffi, corse... _"Ma davvero le facevo tutte queste cose?"_ Forse era un'altra vita. _"...mi sembra di aver sempre vissuto in questa pentola."_

Che caldo.

Non lo soffri il caldo. Mai sofferto. Sei capace di rallentare i battiti e controllare la respirazione. E ti adatti.

Ti adatti.

Ancora.

Piccole bollicine salgono dalla base della pentola. L'acqua ti fa il solletico.

Le fissi, incantata. Imbambolata quasi. L'acqua è il tuo elemento. Si sta troppo bene qua dentro.

Pensi per un momento che è da un po' che non ti muovi...

Chissà da quanto.

Lui osserva la superficie dell'acqua. Sorride.

Visto? È gentile. Perché non volevi entrare in questa pentola con lui?

E perché lo hai fatto uscire?

Appoggi la testa sulla spalla.

Vuoi afferrare un ricordo, o una visione chissà...

O forse era un sogno.

Come si distingue un ricordo da un sogno?

In ogni caso non ci riesci. Il tempo di percepirne la vaga, impalpabile essenza, ed è già andato. Sparito. Chissà dove.

Sei stanca, tanto stanca.

Ti coglie improvviso il pensiero che da qualche parte nell'universo c'è un cuore. Un cuore che sta battendo all'unisono col tuo. Proprio in questo momento.

Che cosa strana a cui pensare...

Il tuo cuore, però, sta rallentando. Forse troppo.

_"Dove sono?"_

Non senti più niente...

L'acqua bolle.

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo i sogni, ho deciso di raccontare una visione.  
> Strana, impalpabile.  
> E forse un giorno tutto questo avrà un senso...


End file.
